


You’re the wind that’s underneath my wings

by StormXPadme



Series: Join me in death [2]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: Death takes Elisabeth along on a journey to his past.





	You’re the wind that’s underneath my wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native, please be patient with mistakes. Will gladly correct whatever error you tell me.
> 
> fanart inspiration: http://rexnoctem-art.tumblr.com/post/184065978557 (Uwe!tod with wings)

**_„D_** id it hurt? Losing them?”

She felt him startle more than the morning twilight allowed her to see it, felt him tense under her shy hand on his shoulder as if she’d hit him and immediately regretted asking. But she could not wait any longer. Ever since he had shown her, she had slept uneasy, and he was being restless. They needed to get this behind them.

„Imagine your arm being ripped off. Only when it comes off, every single one of your nerves is pulled from your body as well. Multiply that by 1000, that’s how many feathers wings like mine usually have.“

„I take it, that’s a yes.“ Somehow, she managed to keep the tremble of shock out of her voice. She didn’t know what she had expected.

“Yes. That would be a yes.” When he finally turned back to her, she was relieved to see the weak smile on his lips. He would have had every right to just leave or tell her to drop it. It was his past. It should not matter. It didn’t, not for them or for what they were.

Still, she needed to hear about it. Just this once.

„Were you like them?” She nodded vaguely outside to the halls of the castle.

They were empty, again. Sophie was out and about with the death-angels, as she did so often lately. Elisabeth and her still had not really found a proper emotional connection; she tried to avoid the castle when both her parents were home. Death had asked Elisabeth to be patient with her long estranged child, and she tried.

She couldn’t just shut off her longing to be properly reunited with her daughter though, or her worry that Sophie would become just like her father. It was somewhat comforting, knowing her in the presence of the angels who acted a lot more grounded when it came to this grim, ugly job than Death himself. As much as she loved him, she had never cared much for his dramatic, often sadistic attitude about the end of life.

And she couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to him to make him into that. If he had once been just as sincere, just as sober and supportive with his victims as his helpers were.

„No. They were alive once and used to sin a lot. They spend half an eternity atoning until one day they might be free, but that is not my call. Me, I never walked among humans and never will. I was there at the start. When there was only life and beauty.“ When he turned away this time, she let him. He needed to do this his way, at his pace.

But she put her hand back there where he would hardly feel it, on the raven black net of scars between his shoulder blades resembling those same wings that had long been taken from him. To remind him, to keep him in the present, here with her, even when his mind was in the past. “So you were not an angel.“

„Human’s conception of the powers that are … They’re limited.“ His voice softened. He tried not to hurt her.

Not that he could. No one knew her limits better than she did herself. Her own daughter knew more about the world she was supposed to be leading along her lover, than she did. Not exactly a new situation for her. At least this time there was no one with a metaphorical whip behind her, criticizing her every step.

„You will learn, in time. For now just imagine that the world your beliefs cover is only a small part of what fate actually is all about. Even us, here, this realm … Even we are only a part of it. I used to be way higher up the ladder until I made a mistake I shouldn’t have. Very simply put.“

Finally, he brought himself to turn back to her. His eyes were red but dry. Not a night for the breakdown she knew would come eventually. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe they needed to take this slow.

As long as she didn’t know enough about his kingdom to be a good ruler, he needed to be the strong one. Didn’t mean she couldn’t try to comfort him. „I would have loved to see it. I’m sure you were magnificent.” Her arms were around his waist though she couldn’t remember to have moved, her lips close enough to his to feel him smile.

His fingertips ghosting against her forehead made her shiver before she realized what he was about to do.

Then she was out of her head, out of her bed, flying, flying.

Landscapes drowned in shadows far below her, seas shifted, islands drifted apart and melted into unexplored dune. Generations lived, died and fought, empires arose and fell, machines fell into smoke and fire. And right there in between, one light of force that drove apart life from decay, the flame from ash, the ripe from the rotten.

The sky was alight.

He was a god. Maybe not in name but in appearance. His half-nude muscular form was only overshadowed by the black heaps of feathers stretching out twice his body length behind his back. Tangled in them, his golden hair, reaching down to his hips. His eyes were ablaze with the glory of creation. He was not appointed by the powers, he walked among them. He was _flying_ among them. And if she had seen him like that outside a dream, her body would have caught fire even before her eyes would have gone blind.

The cool touch of his lips against her forehead guided her back to reality before her breathing could become too rapid or the overwhelmed dizziness in her mind could turn to disorientated nothingness. “My apologies, my queen. I should have warned you.”

“I’m fine.” She slowly opened her eyes, still lost in that vision she’d just been gifted with, for a moment fully expecting to see his eyes shine with that ghostly burning flame, his body glowing with the heat of eternal power …

Nothing. Only the alluring bi-colored deepness of his iris, a slightly absent smirk, greyish skin that held its very own kind of beauty even though it wasn’t the angelic appearance of a god anymore. She had never needed him to be a god, only her savior, and he had become that. That was all she needed to know.

“You know, usually when you say that, you just fell off a gymnast rack or you’re running a high fever”, he remarked, his dry, sometimes cruel humor back in place, and today she welcomed it.

“No more living in the past for tonight, my prince.” She covered his lips gently with her fingertips, then kissed them softly, ran them slowly down the front of his half-open shirt. She didn’t stop until her hand was deep in his pants, stroking him to hardness, and the last of melancholic gloom finally left his sight.

It was primitive, but it worked, and after he had made her orgasm three times, one time with his fingers, one time with his cock and one time with both, at least she could sleep for a while.

 

 

 

_So … you leave me alone._

Elisabeth startled awake with a scream, her hand pressed to her throat where she still thought to feel her dead son’s fingers, taking her life. Rightfully, after she’d taken his by simply just _watching_ when he had needed her, by sending him away in his most desperate hour … She still struggled to breathe though she felt more wide awake than ever, and also ready to never go to sleep again in her entire life. She still _saw_ him in his burial clothes, his face, paler than Death’s himself

_than her own_

_this is you now, too, stupid_

and the suspiciously dark, blurry spot by his temple, where instead of his beautiful dark hair there’d been only …

“Elisabeth. Open your eyes. The dead cannot harm you. You’re beyond them now.” His voice, smooth as clear ice on the Danube on a January morning, calm like a wedding prayer in a Hungarian church, made it through the rest of lingering panic in her mind so she could finally feel his touch there. An invisible warm blanket wrapping around her still so mortal, still so vulnerable feelings, just as good as a hug from his strong arms … nearly. She still would have preferred that, to wake up in them, but she was honest enough to admit she probably would have tried to punch and kick him if he had been with her in bed now. She was not used to sharing one just yet.

So he waited right there where he always watched her, in the dark, but when she finally made him out there next to her cabinet, something … was off. Not wrong. Only off. His shape was not the same. He looked bulkier than usual. And where the edges of his shadow usually bled into the rest of grey and black of her bedroom, it never seemed to end tonight.

“Come into the light.”

Maybe she should have suspected. He had looked so happy when he had showed her his past in her head and she had not shied away but admired what he once used to be. Too many times though, he had told her that the past was dead. That he had killed it, like he had told her to do it with her own.

Apparently, it was not dead enough yet to not transform his body into one of a black angel.

They weren’t as huge as she remembered it from her – his – vision, that was the first thing she realized. Elisabeth was seeing but a shadow of what he really had used to be. More of this, and she would have lost both her sight and her mind already. But they were still impressive enough, just as jet black and shining, with sharply pointedly tips, stretched out to half their size around his slightly wider looking shoulders, a massive fleece that she wanted to touch, to feel, to bury her head and her body against.

The sudden rising heat of admiration and longing couldn’t stifle down every confusion and skepticism just yet. Not after what he had told her. “ _How_?”

“Let’s just say, at some point in the last days I remembered that I am, in fact, able to shapeshift.” The grin on his lips seemed sincere but when her frown wouldn’t vanish, he quickly found back to seriousness. Stopping by the edge of the bed, he took a short look back over his own shoulder, shook his head slowly, and she realized he’d actually not seen himself like this just yet, just like she had avoided every look into a mirror ever since she had gotten here into his world. “My ability to transform is limited to the view of my opposite though, as you know. Only now, that you saw me like this, I can take this shape for you.”

Slowly sitting up, she reached out her hand to him, lowered it again, not sure if this beautiful sight wouldn’t just fade right before her eyes like so many of the pictures he’d put in her head, when she was still alive, especially in her dreams. She couldn’t help but notice that it _did_ look like a disguise, in some way, though not half as bad as back then when he had pretended to be Seeburger for her. But his pale skin, his hair still on shoulder length … And the simple difference that one of his usual silvery shirts covered his upper body, a long cut down the backside visibly stretched out to accommodate the new appendixes it made room for. It looked … like a compromise. “This is not what you used to be, is it?”

“Not entirely.” When she hesitantly lifted her hand again, he took it and put it where she needed it to be right now. They both shivered when a few first small feathers glided through her curious fingertips, his wings spread out just a little more. It didn’t matter that it was not the real thing. They both enjoyed this. Maybe they both needed this. “It will never be real anymore. Knowing that ... isn’t easy.”

“Then why did you do it?” As if she didn’t know.

Making her happy was part of his life, of his agenda now, it made _him_ happy. It made him more human. By her side, he had come to embrace his human side as much as he once had been that overpowered, ethereal being.

The bed dipped in deeper than usual with the additional weight when he sat down behind her, his arms came to rest in their usual place around her waist, his legs straddling hers, his chin on her shoulder. His smell was a little different too, more earthly and lighter at the same time, like a cloud of heavy mist. “Because you are the only person ever who looks at me without fear, no matter who I am. I like to please you.”

“But I don’t like seeing you in pain.” One last attempt to back out of this, to release him back into a life without this burden, this ghost that she had created without knowing or wanting it. Her hands tightly around his kept herself from reaching back, from feeling him, again. She wasn’t sure she could have stopped then.

As usual, Death had long made up his mind though, and his quiet laughter was sincere enough to believe it. “How can I be when you look at me like that, my queen?” Slowly enough not to startle her, he moved again, but it was not his muscular arms this time, or his long, shapely legs, that drew her in. Like the warmest, lightest blanket, a wave of black embraced her body, pulling her closer to him.

“Elisabeth.” So much longing, tenderness and so much vulnerability in his voice.

She turned her head abruptly and kissed him as if it was the last she would ever do … again. Her hands slid up his bare arms, mapping out every additional muscle this new form demanded, first massaging, then scratching, a gasp on her lips, when she felt his touch on her thinly clothed breasts. She could not see it, the wrap of feathers chasing away the last cold fragments of her dream, covered her up completely, which made his caress even more exciting. By now, he knew exactly how tightly she wanted her nipples kneaded, how long she liked him to pull them, and that little twist that sent heat straight to her lower body. Her hips bucked down, against the resistance of his other hand that somehow had already found its way under her gown. Only seconds after he had started seducing her, she was already hot and wet for him. Maybe she had been all along, maybe since he had revealed himself in his new form, her body and soul longed to be conquered by this beautiful angel of the night.

It didn’t matter either way, all she needed right now was him. She willingly opened her legs for him, leaning back in his arms to give him better access, and whimpered softly when he teased her with just a fingertip on her most sensitive spot. Swirling, occasionally rubbing softly, flickering… It had not taken him long at all to find out how to tease her into full lust and keep her on that edge without taking her too fast, too far. Only when she turned her head with a quiet moan and bit down on his neck to stifle an even louder one, he softly cupped her mound with his whole hand, his other still playing casually with her hard nipples, and gently slid his fingers insider of her, two, three then when she still wriggled and pushed down greedily.

“I love how much you want me, my queen”, he murmured into her ear, a purr more than a whisper, and yes, she could tell. His manhood already was straining against his tight trousers, pressing into her back, and when she wriggled against it, on purpose this time, it was him, gasping for air. But he didn’t stop to open his clothes, didn’t make room for her hand to sneak into his pants, just kept on pushing into her steadily, slowly, until every of her long, drawn out moans echoed down the halls of their chambers and her teeth damn well nearly left a mark on his skin. He could have made her come, easily, but tonight something else seemed to be on his mind.

Gently, to not yank her from this very comfortable zone in her head, he pulled his hand back, shining and wet from her juices, the intense note of her scent thick in the air, and brought it to his face to slowly lick over his skin, a quiet, content hum on her lips. When he caught her sight, slightly taken aback and uncertain but curious as always, the grin on his face deepened considerably. She knew that look by now.

It was basically him saying, _Your husband was a goddamn idiot_ without a single word.

A welcome, cool breeze of air made the hair on her arms stand out as his wings unfolded, the weight on the mattress vanished in a breath as he let go off her. The ever alight, never burning down candles on the headboard and the windowsill were blown out from one single, strong wing beat, and he was gone, gone from under her caressing hands, gone from behind her.

Elisabeth had not quite swallowed her surprise yet when the candles flickered back to light by the same unspoken, natural magic that inhabited every corner of his world, and she saw him, really _saw_ him for the first time. Hovering over her, merely inches over the mattress and yet unreachable for her, because she was pretty sure she just forgot how to move, or how to breathe. His wings extended out to their full size behind his back along with his arms, one knee was slightly bent, his chin high and proud. It was the silhouette of a hawk ready to go for his hypnotized prey, caught in the sight of his blue-green eyes, blown wide with arousal and adrenaline.

He was perfect and if she hadn’t already died for him, she’d probably have given her life again just for his touch.

As it was, she only needed to reach for the hem of her nightgown that already rode way up high her thighs anyway and pull it up over her head, leaving her trembling, nude body ready for him to be taken. “Come.“ She was not sure she had said it out aloud, but probably the rich smell of her growing arousal in the air was enough of an invitation. Knowing how he liked her, she spread her legs wide open for him when he slowly lowered himself back down, his wings drawing back slowly, still twitching, ready to take him away anytime again ... and her with him.

Later, maybe. Another night.

For now, she was totally content with the more conservative way he swept her off her feet. With so much open admiration, shameless lust and yet the utmost respect and care for her wishes and needs that she had already forgotten how ever it had felt, being insecure when presenting herself like this for him. All her bareness on display for his hungry sight, ready to be taken apart in the best way, again and again.

Today he was determined to show her a new one, and while the thought was new to her like so many things he had done to her, she didn’t flinch when he finally settled down on the bed again, on his knees between her legs. Way too far to touch, to kiss him, but she couldn’t bring herself to care when he slowly caressed his way up from her ankles up to her hips, his lips a soft, almost chaste touch on her inner thigh. He was asking where he long had permission, and it was one of the reasons she was able to let go this much with him.

Her breath going too rapid for a spoken answer, she chose to just lay back, still propped up on her elbows though, not out of fear for him hurting her when he never had – not like that, at least –, just because she was unwilling to miss even a second of this. She wanted to see the way his eyes shone brightly when he was lusting for her so much, or how he forced his slender hips down into the mattress and she knew exactly the shallow, unsatisfying friction he was searching for to keep his own growing arousal under control. And she also wanted to watch these new, still unreal, beautiful additions to an already god-like shaped body quiver up and down his back, restless like his prowl when he was upset or nervous.

So caught up by the surreal sight, she nearly missed the moment when his lips met the crease of her thigh, his cool breath sparkling over her most sensitive parts… Except her body very well realized, her hips jerked down instinctively against a touch that wasn’t quite there yet, the unfulfilled satisfaction from before breaking out, a soft, surprised moan on her lips.

It only grew louder when he reached under her, grabbing her butt cheeks firmly in his soft hands, groping them like he knew her to appreciate it, while another light kiss grazed the thin layer of dark covering her mons. And another, longer, lingering right above her most sensitive point, for several long, deep breaths. Teasing her swollen, damp skin, he was inhaling her, getting lost in her scent, and she let him, as impatient as she was becoming.

Because no matter how much many people in her life had claimed to love and worship her, there‘d never been someone – including her husband – who had made her _feel_ like they really did. With Death, it was in every longing, admiring sight that rested on her, every gentlest of touches and especially in the way he could never get enough of her, never ran out of variations to make her feel good.

Right now it was the smallest touch of just the tip of his tongue right against her most sensitive point that set every of her nerve endings on fire and left her digging both hands firmly into the mattress. She would have loved to grab his hair – or his wings – instead but she was pretty sure she would hurt him if she tried right now, so she fought the urge, just melting into his attention instead.

He made it easy enough to keep still. His tongue was just as clever with keeping her on the edge as his fingertips, slowly circling her clit at first, the occasional slight rub until she was an impatiently trembling mess, bucking down. Only then, he sucked her tender flesh between his teeth, grazing it ever so tenderly until she cried out before pulling back abruptly to lick long, greedy stripes over her bare, wet flesh. It was unlike anything she had ever encountered before with a man, teasing more than satisfying, and his cool touch grounding her overflowing lust before he suddenly was deep inside of her without a warning, and she yelped, helplessly. Starting just as slowly as before, he slowly pushed in and out of her, tasting her in earnest now, sighing in arousal to himself as he drank from her juices, his tongue swirling around along her tight pink flesh. Without letting go off her, he changed the angle, stretching out on the bed, leaning his head back, his smooth chin tightly pressed against her sensitive rim, his tongue impossibly deep inside of her with every of his quickening thrusts.

Elisabeth only realized she’d closed her eyes when next she looked down on him, saw his eyes fixed on her, full blown, his loose blonde hair a mess around his slightly shining face – a mixture of sweat and her own fluids –, shoulder length strands tangling in his feathers.

It was that picture that set her off like a gunshot, the second he brought one hand back between her lips, thumb casually flicking her clit, his tongue touching places inside of her she had not known existed until she first had shared a bed with her very own personal demigod. It was a good thing he still had her hips tightly in his grasp, the way she pushed down uncontrollably, rode out the waves of her first orgasm against his face, moaning breathlessly between her short, chopped gaps.

“You. Up. Here. Now.“ Somehow she managed to grunt out a few words when she could see clearly again. Blinking the sweat from her eyes, she looked into a face with the widest grin of the underworld on it, her partner still comfortably settled between her trembling thighs. As much as she’d loved that, the first of those heights usually only left her longing for more, much more, and that “more” usually involved a fully unclothed prince of darkness on top of her.

Her notorious impatience got the better of her when he obeyed, still visibly proud of the fastest he’s ever made her come, and she all but ripped that weirdly cut out shirt off his form. Only when he grimaced, she realized how sensitive those bumps around his shoulder blades where his wing roots were located had to be, much like freshly healed, new-formed skin. A quiet apology for her thoughtlessness on her lips, she carefully caressed down from his strong neck with both hands, soothing the irritated spots with her fingertips, slowly threading through his slightly ruffled feathers until he started to relax in her arms. It was a foreign feeling of elastic warmth between her fingers that she took all the time in the world to get used to while their lips met for a long, tender kiss. She felt him tremble heavily every time she came too close to his roots again, but judging from the way he pressed against her, rock hard, pulsating, she doubted it was still from pain. Playfully sucking on his tongue, reveling in the taste of his favorite wine and the slightly tart smoothness of her own fluids, she worked her hand between their bodies, slowly caressed up and down his clothed length, just as firmly as she knew he enjoyed it. It wasn’t enough, not tonight, not after what he had just done for her.

„Can I return the favor?“, she whispered hoarsely against his mouth, her hand already busy opening the fastenings of his trousers to leave no doubt what she meant.

He looked surprised, but not for long. After all, there was no one who knew her adventurous spirit like he did. “My queen can have very part of me she wishes for.“ The smug grin wouldn’t stay too long on his luscious lips, not when she grabbed him through the open halves of his clothes, stroked him down even tighter, just for a while, only to pull back then and repeat the game he’d teased her with before, slowly licking over her palm. After that, she didn’t need to ask again. With just another beat of a wing, he was back on his heels and wriggled his way out of the rest of his clothes, hastily.

She was between his legs before he’d even finished sitting back down properly, taking his long, thick cock firmly in her hand, slowly stroking from root to tip as if she wanted to map out every inch of velvety skin before she would taste it. After that short glimpse a moment ago, she found herself pleasantly surprised at the sensation of licking over the pointed tip of his member. It was the same scent of his lust on her tongue that always mixed with hers at the end of their games, a little bit of the sea during a wild storm, dew after a long autumn night. She liked it, and even more she liked how he fell apart under her touch, with every inch more she slowly took inside her mouth, until she had to stop and pull back to breathe.

His hips under her lightly caressing hands tensed, his wings were beating in an unsteady rhythm, and when she looked up at him just like he'd done before, slowly licking her lips, he fell back on the bed, his upper arm muscles working visibly, barely holding him upright, a breathless moan on his lips. “ _Elisabeth_.“

It was a plea like she had heard so many in her lifetime, and this one she was more than happy to oblige. Now she managed to take him down deeper until she could nearly feel the soft sparse hair surrounding his root against her widely stretched lips. This time, when she took a slightly forceful, short breath through her nose, slick saliva on his lightly heated skin smoothing the way as she drew back, she felt his whole body shiver. His hand came to rest on her tightly braided hair, guiding her without any pressure until they were both panting heavily and she could feel him twitch in her mouth, more and more of his fluid filling her mouth. She thought she wouldn‘t have minded making him come like that but still wasn’t unhappy when his grip tightened on her braid, leading her away. They had all of eternity to experiment and find all the ways to make each other happy.

A few of them they were already getting pretty good at, and Elisabeth was more than ready to lean back and give herself to her lover yet another time.

But he quietly stopped her before she could, still caught up in what she’d just done to him, his roughly edged face shimmering with salt, his lips swollen from the bite of his own teeth, his heart beating so fast in his chest she thought to actually be able see it. Instead of lying down with her, he pulled her in his arms, guided her to kneel over his stretched out legs, his half-spread wings stabilizing his position even as she snuggled against him closely, her own chest heaving quickly with desire.

It was another thing new to her, but instead of shying away she just let herself be lead, trusted in what she knew felt so very good. Her hips already searched for his touch when he brought his hand between her legs, fingertips teasing through her wetness until she all but pulled him in, clever fingers exploring her tight hotness, preparing her for him. It did not take long.

With the same thoughtful but determined tenderness as in their first night, soon enough he grabbed her hips and guided her closer, rock hard cock parting her folds, to take her like she was his once more, just like he was hers, and only because she kept on asking him to, sweet like. This time he didn’t wince when she buried her hands tightly in his feathers, holding on to him like she usually grabbed his hair, grounding herself while she lowered herself onto him, deeper and deeper until her hips were flush against his.

Her pent-up breath came over her lips in a croak somewhere between a sigh and a moan. It was closer than before and she liked it. Tentatively, she rolled her hips, gasped when she stimulated herself against his taut stomach muscles. Yes, this position definitely had its benefits. Burying her sweat-covered face against his neck, she tried to find into a rhythm that was pleasing for both of them but ended up just rutting against him wildly soon enough, writhing, enjoying every inch of him filling her out so perfectly, every smallest of his moves against and inside her hitting her most sensitive spots. His body was pure pleasure designed only for her, from his clever hands playing with her nipples, just on this perfect side of too hard, to his length stretching her so perfectly, the muscular firmness of his legs steadying her so easily.

And in this night, for the first time, the shadow of his wings hovering over her, keeping him up straight and strong, no matter how wildly she bucked against him, whimpering and moaning against this skin.

Only when she’d come three more times and she laid in his arms limp, completely exhausted, after she’d felt him spend himself inside of her, his wings folded again, embracing her like his arms did, protecting her body from the everlasting cold of the castle. She let herself fall into this thick blanket happily, let him manhandle her until they were on the mattress on their backs, the soft, compact sheet of black holding her firmly against him just like she wanted and needed it. “Can you stay?“

He didn’t always and she never complained when she left, because there was still a everlasting job he had to do that was just as much a part of him as Sophie and her were. But tonight, when they had shared so many thing together for the first time, she couldn’t imagine sleeping alone. So it was a relief to just feel him nod against her shoulder. “Need to. Can’t go out like this, and changing takes more energy than you have left me with, my queen. This … is only for you.“

She smiled against his salt-layered skin and kissed it softly, swallowing thickly when she saw the shivers spread down his bare chest. They would be all over each other again before the moon would rise, at least once more before things would be back to normal. A thought that felt a little bittersweet. „So, no wings anymore come tomorrow?“

He chuckled mildly and just pulled her closer, so she could get comfortable with her head on his chest for the sleep she needed and he wanted to guard. “As often as my queen desires.“

This night, there were no bad dreams.


End file.
